This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an improved socket for electrical connectors coupled to printed circuit boards.
Many computing devices, such as desktop computers, workstations, mainframe and super-computers employ multiple printed circuit boards (xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) that include various microprocessors, printed circuits and other components that must be electrically coupled together to transmit data and/or power. The electrical traces on one or more layers of the printed circuit board form the printed circuits and typically terminate in one or more terminals or contacts for making connections. Every decreasing element sizes, such a pitch (i.e., the spacing between successive components), width, and height, exacerbate the problem of providing secure and reliable connections between the printed circuits. Precise positioning on the order of thousandths of an inch is often necessary. Consistent pressure across each of the many contacts is also desirable to assure a reliable connection. A single failed or intermittent connection of a contact on a printed circuit board can result in large amounts of xe2x80x9cdown-timexe2x80x9d for the computing device, and costly troubleshooting by highly skilled technicians.
A reliable, precise, and highly manipulable electrical connector is required to couple printed circuits between printed circuit boards. Additionally the connection should be secure over a time period commiserate with the expected life of the computing device to avoid costly maintenance and should allow easy replacement and/or addition of various computer components such as printed circuit boards.
According to principles of the invention, a clamping member of an electrical connector is thicker in a central region than in the end region. The clamp includes a bar that is tapered from the center to the edges when in an undeformed state and unclamped position. The bar is deformed under a force applied at the ends as the clamping members are moved into a clamped position. The result is a generally planar clamping surface when the clamping members are in the clamped position.